Love is Karma
by CassbuttSalvatore
Summary: "You've got me scared straight, Mr. big, bad hunter man. Honestly, I'm shaking." Katherine Pierce was always the snarky, manipulative bitch who could plot two brothers against each other without moving a muscle, but never in a million years did she expect to meet her match: the one and only, Dean Winchester. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so this is something new for me. It's my first Supernatural fic, and it's also my first Vampire Diaries fic, so I'm not entirely sure on how this will turn out, but please stay open-minded! Feedback is appreciated! I have not seen season four of Vampire Diaries yet, so for my sake, we're going to pretend season four never happened. And yes, Elena is a vampire in this. AND Alaric is alive. All that shit with the originals is poof, gone. Pretend it never happened. Yes, pretend Klaus never existed. In the Supernatural world, this should take place in season three. (: This is dedicated to the brilliant author of the Hells Bells series! All inspiration came from you so thank you! **

Summary:

"You've got me scared straight, Mr. big, bad hunter man. Honestly, I'm shaking."

Katherine Pierce was always the snarky, manipulative bitch who could plot two brothers against each other without moving a muscle, but never in a million years did she expect to meet her match: the one and only, Dean Winchester. Never in a million years did she expect to fall in love with someone other than Stefan Salvatore. Is it really love though? Or is karma finally paying dear old Katherine a visit?

Love is Karma

"I'm telling you, man. Something's up with this town. Shit don't feel right," Dean griped, parking the Impala at a popular-looking bar, before giving Sam a stern look.

"Seriously, Sam, be careful. I know you want to believe there's good in everything but that's what's gonna get you killed."

Sam watched Dean with guarded eyes before nodding his head. Did Dean honestly think he was going to mess this case up for them? Bobby had called a few nights before, informing the boys of the strange supernatural activity that had seemed to be seeping out of Mystic Falls, Virginia the past year. Of course the boys had been all for it, never having heard of Mystic Falls before, despite its supernatural reputation. It was only as they had entered the town that Sam had started getting this strange feeling. He had brushed it off when Dean asked if he was alright, simply stating it was just nerves, but he was beginning to see it was much more than that.

The two Winchester's exited the Impala, stretching as they stood up. It had been a long night with Sam waking up every few hours with strange dreams. He had thought that once Yellow Eyes died, the dreams would be over. He thought he would stop being the freak, but it rarely worked that way for him. He didn't bother telling Dean about the strange dreams, knowing Dean would make it a bigger deal than it was. It wasn't like anybody was dying in the dreams. No, in fact, it was more of something else entirely. Every time Sam closed his eyes, the dream would seem to repeat. A somewhat average sized girl with long dark, curly locks would press a man against a tree, both of them seemingly making out, before the man would push her away with a disgusted look on his face. The man would mutter something about a girl named Elena, before running in the opposite direction. Then it would just end. That's all Sam would see, and to be honest, it was annoying the shit out of him. There was nothing to the dream and it seemed perfectly normal to Sam, unless he was missing something.

"Sam? You coming?" Dean asked, waving a hand in front of Sam's blank stare. Sam broke out of his thoughts before quickly nodding his head and following his brother in to get a drink. He definitely needed one.

"God dammit, Sam! You just bet $100 we don't have on a fricken' game of pool!" Dean threw his hands in the air, clearly frustrated. It wasn't real, though. The boys were hustling some arrogant dick, who obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into. It wasn't like it was their fault. The man had asked to play, thinking Sam was piss-drunk when in fact he had been more than sober.

As the two continued to have fun hustling the guy, they didn't seem to notice the dark haired man sitting at the bar, watching them with curious eyes.

Damon Salvatore sat on the bar stool watching as two strangers completely played one of Ric's hunting buddies. He had to hand it to them; they were good. Not vampire good, of course, but definitely good. They had tact, something Damon could respect. He turned as Ric plopped down on the seat to his right, the bags under his eyes clearly visible in the dim light.

"Well, you look like shit," Damon commented, offering Ric a drink. He turned away from Ric for a moment to put his attention back on the two humans hustling their way through pool. Ric followed his eyes before letting out a low whistle.

"Man, I know them," He muttered, looking as though he couldn't believe his eyes.

Damon snapped his head around, looking rather perplexed. "You what?"

Ric nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the pool table. "Yeah, those are the Winchester's. They're quite a legend in the hunting world, you know."

Damon rolled his eyes before downing another shot. "Great, that's what we need. More hunters. You're bad enough."

"Those two sitting at the bar," Dean quickly muttered to Sam as he nonchalantly passed by. Sam glanced up, noticing the two set of eyes that seemed to be trained on the brothers. He stood up straighter and nudged his brother, telling the man to keep the money as they slowly walked over to the bar.

"Hello, gentlemen. See something you like?" Dean smirked, gesturing down to himself. The man with the dark hair barked out a laugh before rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, no, I don't swing that way. But Ric over here does," He said smirking at the man on his right.

The man, Ric, widened his eyes before quickly backtracking the man's statement. "He was kidding. He's a dick, ignore him. I'm Alaric Saltzman, nice to meet you," He offered his hand.

Dean and Sam shared a look as they both shook his hand. It wasn't until Sam starting tossing the name around in his head that he figured it out.

"Wait a minute, Alaric Saltzman?" Sam questioned, giving Alaric a strange look.

"Yes?" The man answered unsure of the situation.

Dean gave Sam a look, wondering what the hell was so special about this man's name.

"You're a hunter, aren't you?" Sam asked, a wide smile taking place.

Alaric nodded his head before gesturing for the two to have a seat. "I was wondering if you would catch on. You're quite the legend, you know. And your Dad…damn, that man's who we all looked up to. I'm sorry about his passing."

It finally dawned on Dean who this man was. Their dad had talked about him before, always telling the boys that if he ever passed, to find Alaric. Obviously the two had forgotten.

"Well yay for family reunions, now if you excuse me…" The man with the dark hair trailed off, downing yet another shot.

"This is Damon. He's a dick, but I'm told you get used to it. I still haven't," Alaric joked, taking a sip of his own drink.

Damon raised his glass in acknowledgement before taking a long sip. He began to say something before someone in the corner caught his eye. He let out a long groan before standing up and walking over to whomever it was he had seen.

"So, I'm assuming you two are here for the same reason as us. Anything suspicious?" Dean asked, getting a beer.

Alaric twitched before smiling. "Not really, no. We haven't seen much around. I've actually settled down here, and honestly? It's not as crazy and supernatural as the world makes it out to be."

Sam had noticed the twitch, however. Alaric was someone their dad had trusted though, so he was willing to let it go. It was Dean that noticed the annoyed look on Damon's face as he returned to the bar, a gorgeous girl following behind. Dean nudged Sam, mouthing 'dibs' before meeting her eyes.

Sam, however, was too busy marveling at the fact that this girl looked exactly like the girl in his dream. It was the same girl, he had no doubts. She had on a skin tight black dress, her heels giving the illusion that she was a lot taller.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Damon?" She asked, giving him a pointed look.

"I'm pretty sure your mouth works. God knows you've used it enough," He smirked.

"Oh, Damon, I'm pretty sure Stefan enjoyed my mouth just fine," She shot back, smiling at him innocently.

He only rolled his eyes. "Dear old Steffy enjoyed a lot of girl's mouths. You're nothing special."

She glared at him, giving the Winchester's the impression that Damon had won this round. She refocused her attention on the boys and gave them a bright smile.

"I'm Katherine. Ignore Damon, I'm not as much of a slut as he makes me out to be. Scouts honor," She said raising her hand.

Dean merely smirked, introducing Sam and himself. He liked this girl already. Feisty, slutty, yum. Sam couldn't take watching his brother hopelessly flirt, so he made up an excuse before going outside to get some fresh air. He sat on the ground for a few minutes, trying to figure out why this girl was in his dreams and why Alaric seemed so off. He had only been sitting on the ground for a few minutes before a girl with dark curls walked past him. He only had to see the hair to know that it was Katherine. As he glanced away, he noticed a detail that made everything seem even more off. She was wearing something entirely different than what she had on at the bar. Was he really that drunk? The girl must've felt him staring, because she turned around and gave him a confused look.

"Um, do I know you?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Sam almost did a double take. "We just met in the bar?" He said, his statement sounding more like a question.

A look of dawning appeared on the girl's face before she knelt down next to him and gave him a panicked look.

"Listen to me, that's Katherine. She is dangerous and I don't expect you to understand it but you have to stay away from her. She _will _kill you if she takes an interest."

Sam shot up off the ground at this. The girl looked surprised to see how tall he really was but still gave him that steady look all the same.

"What's going on in this town?" He asked, finally hoping to get answers.

She shook her head, letting out a sigh. "You have to leave. You aren't safe here."

"Well, Mr. tall, mysterious, and handsome, what are you and your brother doing in a place like little old Mystic Falls?" Katherine asked, sitting across from Dean in a booth near the bar.

Dean shook his head, taking a sip out of his third beer. "Trying to keep pretty girls like you out of danger." He thought he heard someone let out a sarcastic laugh at that, but nobody would've been able to hear him from this spot. He figured he was just drunk out of his mind and hearing things.

Katherine seemed to stiffen at that, though Dean was past noticing her body language. She smiled at him before standing up. "Anyway, it's getting late. I better get going. I'll definitely be seeing you around," She called out, winking before walking out the front.

Dean sighed. Damn was she hot.

"Who the hell are they? I want to know, and I want to know now!" Katherine ranted, her fangs showing as she shoved Damon against the wall later that night.

"Screw off, Katherine," He said, easily breaking her hold on him before walking over to get yet another drink out of his fridge. "They're hunters apparently. They're legends in the hunting world, I guess," He said, passing her a beer.

"Mmm, tasty. Hunters are my favorite," She murmured, her blood lust shooting up.

Elena walked into the boardinghouse at the moment, tossing her hair over her shoulder before giving Katherine a glare. "You can't kill them."

Katherine laughed, glancing at the curls on Elena's head. "At least, you finally decided to do something with that nasty hair."

Elena pressed Katherine against the door, her grip a lot stronger than Katherine had imagined. "Don't touch them. They're people."

Damon looked surprised at Elena's sudden strength before letting out a laugh. "Damn Katherine. You've gotten weak."

At this, Elena dropped Katherine to the floor, her glare focusing on Damon instead. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Am I not strong enough for you?"

Katherine let out a laugh. "I'm starting to like you," She said, winking at Elena before sliding out the door.

Damon gave Elena a look before shaking his head. "Let her have her fun. They're hunters, Elena. They're here for us."

Elena shook her head, automatically protesting. "No, no, no. It's not like that. I"ve…I've seen one of them before."

"You've what?"

"Yeah, Bonnie and I were…experimenting and something happened. I've been getting visions of this really tall man with long brown hair. Damon, I know him. She can't kill them. Not until I figure out with this all means. And even after that, I still won't let her kill them," Elena said, a tone of finality clear in her words.

Damon sighed, pulling her into the bed with him. He looked as though he didn't want to say it, but eventually it fell out of his mouth.

"Call the witch."

**A/N: Right, so there it is! Chapter one! (: Feedback is nice so please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two.**

Summary:

"You've got me scared straight, Mr. big, bad hunter man. Honestly, I'm shaking."

Katherine Pierce was always the snarky, manipulative bitch who could plot two brothers against each other without moving a muscle, but never in a million years did she expect to meet her match: the one and only, Dean Winchester. Never in a million years did she expect to fall in love with someone other than Stefan Salvatore. Is it really love though? Or is karma finally paying dear old Katherine a visit?

…

Love is Karma

…

"You have to leave," A dark haired girl warned, giving off a chilling feeling.

"Listen to me, it's not safe. I know who you are. I know who you and your brother are, and you're way over your heads. You're going to die here," She said, her voice becoming louder.

"Now, wake up. Wake up, Sam. Wake up!"

Sam's eyes flew open and he practically jumped off the bed, every limb in his overgrown body aching. What the hell was that? Who was that girl?

"Sammy?" Dean called, his voice echoing around the tiny motel room.

"Yeah?" Sam responded, splashing cold water onto his sweating forehead. That girl he had talked to the night before outside the bar had been right. Something was definitely wrong. He didn't feel safe, but when did he ever? He hadn't felt safe since he was in college and had Jess by his side and look where that got him.

"I say I go down to the police station and have a word with the sheriff and maybe even the mayor because by this point they should have a pretty good idea that their town isn't so safe and relatively normal anymore," Dean replied, pushing his brother out of the compact bathroom.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam asked, exasperated. "And so help me, if you say research I will stab you in the eye with a toothbrush."

Dean look surprised at that. "Little tense?"

"Long night," Sam nodded.

Dean gave him an odd look before opening his mouth to speak. "Go find Alaric and see what information you can squeeze out of him. He said something about having been settled here for a while now, so I'm sure he knows at least something."

…

"Other than the occasional werewolves that pass through town, there's really nothing I can tell you, Sam," Alaric said apologetically, leaning back on the couch.

Sam opened his mouth to respond just as a shaggy haired teenager who could be no older than sixteen, rushed down the stairs.

"Alaric," The kid saying, paying no attention to Sam, "Bonnie, she-." He cut off as he caught Sam's eyes.  
"Who're you?" He asked, suspicious.

Alaric stood up and put a hand on the kid's shoulder. "This is Sam._Winchester._"

The kid's eyes widened before he hurriedly ran back up the stairs. Sam watched him go, rather confused as to why Alaric had annunciated his last name. Alaric sighed before turning to meet the younger Winchester's eyes.

"Sorry about that," He apologized, not offering any sort of explanation as to why the kid had run off like that or why he had interrupted them in the first place. And who the hell was Bonnie?

Sam tilted his head to the side before moving to follow the kid up the stairs. Alaric quickly put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from the staircase. Sam pulled his shoulder out of the older man's grip before narrowing his eyes at him.

"What are you hiding?"

…

"Look, Agent Perry, I have a lot of work to do," The mayor sighed, standing up and showing him to the door. "I don't have the answers you're searching for."

"Mom, who's- Oh," A teenager with dark hair said, cutting off as he realized the man at the door was a fed.

Dean smirked, before walking over to the boy. Maybe he could actually get some answers out of him. The sheriff had been just as uncooperative as the mayor, not showing any signs that they even knew what he was talking about. He hoped Sam had gotten something out of Alaric. The mayor made a sound of exasperation before allowing Dean to talk to who he had assumed was her son.

"Could you give us a minute alone, Mayor Lockwood?" Dean asked, sending a polite smile in her direction. She bit her lip before nodding her head and rounding the corner.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked as soon as she had disappeared.

"Tyler. My name's Tyler," He responded shooting Dean a crooked grin. "What are you doing in a town like this? It's boring, honestly."

Any other man would've been fooled, but Dean knew the signs. He could see Tyler's Adam apple bopping up and down.

"It takes a liar to know one," He shot back at Tyler before narrowing his eyes. "What are you hiding?"

…

"That was him. That was Sam Winchester," Jeremy announced, shutting his bedroom door behind him. Bonnie made a sound of resignation before meeting Jeremy's eyes.

"Jer, things are going to get ugly unless we get him and his brother out of town. _Now_."

Jeremy shook his hair out of his eyes before giving her a look. "Bonnie, what's going on? What's going to happen? Why is he so special?"

She shook her head quickly before sighing. "They're hunters, Jeremy. Just like Alaric, just like your dad. But they're stronger. They're stronger than most and I can feel…something. I don't know how to explain it but it's like I can sense something bad's going to happen to them. They're not going to walk out of this town alive."

…

"You are _not _going to touch them, Katherine. I mean it," Elena commanded, her hand wrapped around Katherine's throat.

"Don't be a stupid bitch, Elena. You know I can kill you," She choked out before being dropped to the floor.

Elena shook her head, laughing. "No, you can't. You would've killed me already. You wouldn't be letting me push you around like the pathetic piece of shit that you are."

Katherine glared at her before standing up and showing off her fangs. "I _will_ kill you."

Elena grinned and shoved Katherine against the wall. "I could rip you apart and nobody would even notice you're gone."

"Easy, girl," A voice commented from the stairs. Both girls turned to see who it was, Katherine easily escaping Elena's grip now that she was distracted.

"Damon," Elena muttered, glaring at his every step.

"Aw, trouble in paradise already?" Katherine remarked, shooting off a smirk in his direction. He rolled his eyes before using his speed to meet Elena.

"What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so much fun," She pouted, shooting a glare at Elena.

"What happened to you, Katherine? You used to actually be a threat and now look at you. A newborn vampire is completely kicking your ass," Elena shot back, defending Damon.

Katherine glared at her before smirking and speeding out of the boardinghouse. Elena made a move to follow her, but Damon grabbed her arm and hauled her back.

"She's going to kill them, Damon!" Elena fought, almost completely ripping her arm out of his grasp.

"We need to talk, Elena."

She stopped struggling before slowly nodding her head, gesturing for him to continue.

"How in the hell are you stronger than Katherine? What happened to you?"

"When Bonnie and I were experimenting, I got a few extra abilities," She explained, her throat tightening.

"What?"

"Yes, Damon. Abilities."

…

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Mr. sexy hunter man," Katherine muttered to herself, sitting on top of the bar counter. She was quickly growing bored waiting for him to show up, though she was sure he would. He just seemed the type. It wasn't hard to see that he was attracted to her. Despite the fact that he was a hunter, Katherine couldn't deny the fact that he was sexy as all hell. His little brother on the other hand, was a pain in her ass. She knew he had talked to Elena, and it wasn't difficult to guess what Elena probably told him. Katherine was almost positive Sam now saw her as a threat and being a loyal brother, he'd stop at no ends to keep her away from Dean. It was only fair that she kill him. He would kill her in a heartbeat if he knew what she was, after all. She wasn't too sure about straight-up killing the older brother, however. She liked to play with her food, and she could practically smell the sex coming off him. A little food, a lot of sex, and Katherine would be completely satisfied. That's when she'd kill him. She'd get what she wanted and then kill him. She didn't need attachments. She only really loved Stefan anyway.

A smile formed on her lips as she spotted his green eyes in the entrance. He seemed to have noticed her right away too, for he headed straight over. His eyes seemed to roam over her body, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he met her eyes again. She had decided to wear a black halter dress that cut off just under her ass, its form fitting material showing off her curves in just the right way. A large amount of cleavage could be seen, not that Dean minded. He preferred it, actually. Katherine could see a small smudge of dust towards the bottom of the dress from when Elena had dropped her to the ground and she almost growled at the thought. That bitch.

Katherine grabbed his hand and ran it up her thigh, using him as a distraction. "You look…delicious," She whispered, biting at his ear.

He grabbed her face and pulled it away before smashing his lips to hers, roughly. She smirked through the kiss, loving that he was rough. Maybe she would have to play with her food a bit longer than usual this time. If he was anything like Damon, then he was guaranteed to be perfect in bed. She could already see the similarities. This was going to be a fun night.

…

""Alright Dean, this is the tenth voicemail I've left. It'd be nice if you could uh, answer your damn phone!" Sam complained after leaving Dean another message. He threw the phone onto the crappy motel bed before he began pacing. Alaric was definitely hiding something, though he couldn't imagine what. Alaric was a hunter. Their dad had said to trust him, for Christ's sakes. What could he possibly be hiding? They were on the same team, here.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Sam didn't hesitate to open the door, immediately thinking it was Dean.

"Dean, I swear to god, I'm going to-." He stopped as he realized this person was most definitely not Dean. It was that girl from outside the bar.

"Sam," She acknowledged, not making a move to come inside. Sam stared at her for a second before walking outside, pulling her with him.

"How do you know me?" He asked. "What in the hell is going on in this town? Why won't anybody tell me anything?"

Elena sighed and nodded her head before she quickly jammed something into his neck, causing him to lose consciousness. The last thing he thought of before passing out was that maybe he and Dean were in over their heads.

**A/N: Alright, there it was. (: Feedback is loved!**


End file.
